fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Takei Sora
Takei Sora '''(たけい そら) is one of the six (seven later on) Cures in PinkCutie515's fanseries, Believe! Pretty Cure. She is a 13 year old middle schooler who goes to Tomodachi Middle School. Sora is interested in the field of music, she is given a harp by her parents when she was young. Sora hates it when people view her playing the harp ever since the last time she was in the school talent show, and got humiliated. What happened was Sora was going to play her harp, but when she did, it wasn't tuned correctly and played the wrong notes in her performance. Realizing this, Sora looks shocked at the crowd, who is just staring at her, and she runs away before anyone could say anything. According to Sora, it was the worst time of her life to get embarrassed in front of everyone. She gets over that in a little bit, I won't spoil what happened the next talent show she participated in ;) Her alter ego is '''Cure Harmony (the third Cure in the series). Her only Pretty Cure change would be her Miracle Cure form. Since her name is so short, people like to call Sora Sora-Chan. Personality Sora is a shy, sensitive girl who likes to keep in tough with others' emotions. She is like the angel of Tomodachi Middle School because of her calm, comforting personality. Sora doesn't like popularity, though, and prefers not to be crowded by a bunch of her peers. Later, Atsuko and Tama find out that Sora has some good singing and playing talent, so they allow her to be a volunteer as a guest star in their Happy N' Lovely group. Sora also has a secret talent in fashion designing, but she doesn't do it as often as her usual hobby, playing the harp. Backstory Sora got into playing the harp thanks to her parents because when she was little, she always wanted to play a harp. Sora wanted to get into the school talent show so she could show everyone what she could do. However, Sora realized her harp had tuning problems as she practiced, and tried to fix it, but it wouldn't work. The day the talent show started, she played her song, and the notes that came out were completely wrong. She realizes this, and looks at the crowd staring at her. Before she could hear them say anything, she runs away in fear of going out to the stage. What made matters worse was Homura was going to help her, but she got a fever that day, so she was unable to help Sora. She didn't want to tell Homura in fear if being made fun of. After telling Jitsuko and Homura what happened, they understood her problem, and said that people make mistakes, which helps Sora recover from her worries. Cure Harmony '"The calm tune of a soothing angel, I'm Cure Harmony!" ' Cure Harmony is the Pretty Cure form of Sora. She represents angels and music. In order for her to transform into her alter ego, Sora needs the Elemental Purse. Her Miracle Cure form is a stronger and more powerful version of Cure Harmony, which is given to Cure Harmony later on in the series. Attacks * Heavenly Harmony - Cure Harmony's first attack. * Angel's Protection - Cure Harmony's protection power (when the villain hits it, they are hit with a burst of light). * Calming Halo Rings - Cure Harmony's second attack. * Angel's Miracle Wish - Miracle Cure Harmony's attack. Category:Yellow Cures Category:Light using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters